Make you feel my love
by Maryana Snape
Summary: After the fights at dinner about Sybil, Lady Grantham shows up with a bruised face. But what really happened between the couple? NO DRAMA. Slightly humor. Cora/Robert flufiness. Sybil and her temper in action. Rated T for some action!


_**Hey, guys! This is my first DA fanfiction. I absolutely love Downton Abbey, and Cora and Robert is my favorite OTP. So, here it goes, a piece of mind about these two. The title is based on "Make you feel my love" by Adele.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or any of the characters. If I did, no one would die.

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**_

_**I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

_**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

…_**..**_

"We've got to keep a strict eye on Sybil!" Robert said, entering Cora's room and taking a seat on the armchair next to Cora's dressing table.

Cora avoided the look her maid was giving her through the mirror: everyone downstairs knew that tonight was the second dinner in the row in which things had heated up between his Lordship and her Ladyship, concerning their youngest daughter.

"That would be all, O'Brien, thank you." Cora said, playing with the end of her braid and not looking up from her table. After the maid closed the door behind her, she said, quietly but strictly, still not looking up. "I would very much appreciate if you never scolded me in front of the servants again. I do not need or want to be a matter of mockery to either the servants or your mother. At least she wasn't here today."

"I didn't scold you, Cora. I was merely talking about Sybil's education-"

"Sybil's education is a subject to be discussed between the two of us alone and not in front of all the servants!" She said, getting up and finally facing him, her nightgown flowing around her and the strap sliding down her shoulder.

Robert got up. "Alright, I'm sorry I raised my voice, but there's no need to be cross."

"I'm not cross, I'm hurt." She said, her hands playing with the lace of her nightgown.

Robert held her hands. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to be harsh, or to hurt you." He gently pulled her strip into her shoulder, feeling her soft skin in his fingers. She eyed him suspiciously. "I'm sorry."

"So you've said." She sighed, and he couldn't help a chuckle.

"Because it's true, my love. All I want is to make you feel my love. I don't want to make anything that makes you doubt that." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer into him, placing his lips softly upon hers. She ran her hands through his back and he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, he didn't let her go from his embrace. "Is this how you pretend to make it up to me?" She whispered into his lips, a smile dancing on hers.

"No, I pretend to make it up to you by show everyone outside that door how much I love you doing something like this…" He kissed her on her neck, sending chills down her spine and making her giggle. " … Or this…" He ran his hands down her back, feeling her soft bottom under his palm, making her giggle even more and exclaim "Robert!"

"This would give your mother a heart attack." She said, kissing his collarbone, showing beneath his robe and pajamas.

"Do you want to do some more things that would give her a heart attack?" Robert whispered into her ear, pulling a teen-like giggling Cora into the mattress with him.

…..

"Good morning, Milady." O'Brien said, opening the curtains of her lady's room. She was in Downton long enough to read the signs around the room: her Ladyship's nightgown was in a pile in the floor next to the bed, his Lordship's robe was thrown across the settee, and the sheets on the bed were ruffled and twisted. But it was her Ladyship herself that usually gave away what had happened during the night, even more than the room: her flustered awakening, the luscious way she greeted her, not caring to hide her feelings, and the languishing, flushed face with which she would ask her to hand her gown. Sarah O'Brien couldn't stand all that, all that love, all that _namby_-_pamby_ way of acting they had. While the Lady would be having breakfast, he would come in and sat across the bed, and he would kiss her, not caring about the maid's presence.

"Good morning, O'Brien." Her Ladyship stirred and stretched under the sheets. "Could you please-" She didn't need to finish the phrase because O'Brien was already handing her the piece of laced cloth. "Thank-"

"Milady!" Sarah O'Brien gasped, a hand covering her mouth and a horrified look on her face.

….

"What's wrong, O'Brien?" Cora asked, surprised at her maid's reaction, but suddenly it made sense, and she touched her cheekbone, the sting reminding her of the events during the night. "Oh!"

"Milady…" O'Brien didn't know what to say. "Do you n-need anything? Ice, maybe?"

"No, O'Brien, that is not necessary, thank you. Could you just bring me the breakfast? Oh, and something for a headache, too, please."

O'Brien couldn't get herself to move. "Milady, did his Lordship… did he-?"

"O'Brien?" Cora asked, knowing what the maid meant, but not knowing how to approach the subject.

"Did he hurt you, Milady?"

Cora couldn't contain both the shock and the urge to laugh that O'Brien's face gave her. "No, O'Brien, of course not, you know his Lordship isn't a violent man. This was just a-a thing that… went wrong… but it wasn't on purpose, of course not. Could you go get that pill, please? My headache is worsening. Thank you." She gave O'Brien what she hoped it would be a reassuring smile.

…..

O'Brien left the room in shock. She didn't absolutely adore her employers, but she cared a great deal for her Lady and she respected his Lordship as being a fair, right man, deeply in love with his wife. She had seen them together! She had entered her Lady's room several mornings to find them sleeping in each other's arms. She had witnessed the departures and the arrivals of his Lordship and the sadness that would bring to her Lady in the nights. They were perfect, this couldn't be happening.

But something was off. They had been obviously together during the night, the signs in the room didn't lie. But then there was that… Had he forced himself on her? Why? She loved him, deeply, Sarah was sure of that. But yet… everybody knew about their fight in the dining room, Thomas had even made that joke that would get him fired if Mr. Carson heard him.

It was with her mind full of these doubts that Sarah O'Brien went downstairs, too worried to pay attention.

"Miss O'Brien!" Mrs. Hughes said, bumping into the lady's maid shoulder. "Watch your step!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes, I-"

"Good Lord, you are as white as a sheet! What happened?"

Mrs. Hughes was the person to tell, O'Brien knew that.

…..

A soft knock on the door caused Cora to jump and to hide the mirror she was using to check the bruise on her cheekbone. It looked nasty, and she now understood the horrified face on O'Brien's face. What would she think of Robert now? She knew Robert was seen in good terms, in general, by the staff, so this should come as a shock.

"Come in." She said gently, preparing herself mentally to face O'Brien's shocked face again. "Mrs. Hughes!" She exclaimed, seeing the housekeeper carrying her breakfast trail.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion, Milady, but Miss O'Brien didn't feel so great after breakfast."

"I scared her off, didn't I?" Cora sighed, with a small smile. "Do I look that bad, Mrs. Hughes?" She chuckled, but she noticed Mrs. Hughes' worried face.

"I wouldn't say that, Milady, but that bruise definitely looks nasty. I got you some ice."

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes, what would I be without you!" She grabbed the ice, noticing how the older woman avoided her eyes. "Tell me, is everything going smoothly downstairs?"

"It is, Milady, do not worry. His… _Lordship_ was there yesterday to discuss some pressing matters."

Cora noticed the way Mrs. Hughes' face dismayed at the mention of his Lordship. "Mrs. Hughes…"

"I won't comment it, Milady. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, and Miss O'Brien was a bit upset with the… situation." The housekeeper's eyes met Cora's, and the Countess was surprised by the empathy they showed. "Milady, I know it's none of my business and I won't push it if you don't want you, but I must assure you that you will get all support you want, from me, from Miss O'Brien, even… even from Mr. Carson-"

"Dear Lord, Mrs. Hughes, you're sounding so solemn! This is not what you might think!"

"Milady, everyone knows about the fight you and his Lordship had last night-"

"And you think something happened after that? His Lord- Robert is not a violent man, Mrs. Hughes, no!" She met the housekeeper's eyes and was touched by the concern they showed. She held her hands on hers and smiled tiredly. "Dear Mrs. Hughes! I really am thankful for all the support, but his Lordship did nothing reprehensible, it was just a silly-"

A knock on the door and Robert's voice interrupted her. "Cora, dear, can I come in?"

"Just a minute, Robert!" She exclaimed, and turned her attentions back to Mrs. Hughes. "I won't be leaving my room today, because of the obvious reasons. I don't want to be a topic of conversation or a reason to anyone think any less of his Lordship. So, would you please ask O'Brien to get me some lunch when it's time? If the girls ask for me, tell them I'm not feeling alright and that I'll be in my room." The housekeeper nodded in agreement and gathered some clothes. "And…. Mrs. Hughes? Thank you for everything." The older woman gave her a small smile and left the room, and Cora could hear her changing some words with her husband.

….

"What is wrong with Mrs. Hughes?" Robert asked, entering his wife's room. He would always come to kiss her good morning, because most of morning she would be asleep when he left. He had ran across Mrs. Hughes, who was leaving the room, but the housekeeper, always so helpful and nice to him since he remembered her presence in this house, had barely said two words to him in a cold, bitter tone. "She sounded-" Robert's words vanished from his mouth when he set eyes on his wife, or, more specifically, in her lovely face, with her diamond blue eyes and her soft white skin, now stained with an horrible purple bruise slightly above her cheek. _A bruise given to her by him._ "Cora! My darling!" He exclaimed as he came to her and sat on the bed, taking her hands on his and studying her face. "Oh my darling, I am so very sorry! You know I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

She kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course I know, honey, it was just an accident."

"Oh dear, but it looks so nasty!" He touched her cheek gently and she hissed, tightening the heart in his chest. "I'm sorry."

She touched his face gently, feeling his face rough from beard under his fingers, but he stopped her, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'm afraid you own the servants and explanation…"

"Why?"

"O'Brien was in such in a state that she couldn't return to get me breakfast, and Mrs. Hughes was so astonished and worried that I didn't have the courage to tell her that she missed the tea cup and poured the milk on my orange juice instead."

Robert let out a mix of a sight and a chuckle. "Oh my, what must they be thinking of me, Cora? They know I wasn't capable of such a thing!... Don't they?"

"Of course they do, honey. I think they were just caught off guard by the situation. Mrs. Hughes was so gentle, Robert, I was touched…"

"Gentle to you, maybe. All I got was a couple of bitter words." He sighed, and Cora chuckled.

"Do you want me to talk to her, explain her how this happen?"

"God, no! I can't imagine a conversation with Mrs. Hughes about such a subject!" They both laughed and Robert held Cora close in his arms. "No, I'll just hope that she sees for herself that I could never hurt you." He let go of her and grabbed the ice Mrs. Hughes had left in trail, pulling Cora so that she was facing him. "Here, let me give you a little help here." He held the ice wrapped in a piece of cloth close to her face, careful not to hurt her. "How does that feel?"

"Good… Very good…" She whispered, her gaze locked into his, while he slid the ice so gently through her cheekbone.

He removed the ice and, slowly, leaning towards her, placed his lips upon her cheek, his lips so gently brushing her skin, his eyelids touching her forehead so lightly. "And how does this feel?" He whispered into her skin.

"It feels…. wonderful…." She answered, and quickly they were both engulfed in the deepest of kisses, his fully clothed body entangled on hers, covered just by her light nightgown.

What they didn't know was that some housekeeper in the other side of the door was smiling from ear to ear.

….

By the end of the afternoon, a small knock on Cora's door caused her to close the book she was reading and to say "Come in."

Cora panicked by seeing her younger daughter entering the room, apparently already dressed up for dinner: if Sybil saw her like, knowing her temper, Cora knew it wouldn't be pretty, especially considering the previous days' relationship with her father. "Sorry to bother you, Mama, but Mrs. Hughes said you weren't feeling well in the morning and I didn't see you all day-"

"Oh darling, nothing to worry, I'm just feeling a little under-"

"Oh my god, Mama!" Sybil gasped, sprinting across the room, reaching her mother's bedside, in a couple of steps. "Mama, your face, what happened?" She asked, alarmed, holding her mother's chin gently; Sybil was the nicest, the warmest of the three, she was the one to seek her mother's attention and love, so she was also the one to give it back.

"Oh honey, don't worry. It was just a silly thing, your father-"

The mention of her father in this situation seemed to push Sybil to the edge. "Papa- Papa did this? Did Papa dare to do this you?

Cora grabbed her daughter's hand and tried to hold it into hers, but the younger Crawley was nearly hysterical. "Honey, listen to me-"

"It was because of me? Because of yesterday? Did he retaliate on you because of me? Papa? I never knew he was capable of such a thing! Papa did this? This is crazy, this-this is nonsense! He did this to you?"

"Of course not! Sybil, honey, listen to me!" Cora tried to say, but Sybil was too emerged on her own rage to listen to her, and the last thing she understood the girl saying before storming out of the room was "I'm getting Mary!".

"Oh my." Cora thought to herself.

Sybil was, as always, no joking with what she said, so she was back a couple minutes later dragging a very bad humored Mary, who was clearly in the middle of dressing up to dinner. "What is it, Sybil, that it couldn't wait for me to get properly dre-" She stopped her sentence when she laid eyes on her mother, that gave her a faint smile. "Mama! What happened?"

"Nothing special, honey, but Sybil here thinks-" Cora tried to say, but Sybil's rage interrupted her once more.

"Don't you see what happened? It was Papa! Papa did this!"

"Sybil, that's a very harsh accusation, you think Papa would do such a thing?"

"Don't you remember how he was furious last night? Did you see him the day before yesterday? Did you know he was capable of acting like that? I didn't! And of course you and everyone in this house remember that, beside me, he was pissed at Mama, so look what happened!"

Mary looked from her raged sister to her mother, who was apparently trying to say something, but too overwhelmed by the younger daughter. "Mama, if this is true, this is very serious."

"Of course it's serious, it's a crime, a felony, it's-" Sybil continued to yell, but it was interrupted by the entry of her father in the room.

"I'm sorry, I entered without knocking, but I heard some noise. What's going on here?" He asked, looking from his two daughters to his wife, who shot him a look that obviously meant _Run if you can_.

Sybil was, of course, the first one to break the silence. "What happens, Papa, is that we happened to see in what state you left Mama!"

"The state I left-?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! How did Mama get that bruise? You were furious with me, and, consequently with her too! Papa, I never expected such a thing from you! It's just barbarous, it's-"

"Wait a second, you think I-"

"Don't act innocent on me, Papa! You hurt Mama!"

"Yes, I gave her that bruise, but I didn't-"

"You don't deny it then." Mary looked at him astonished. "Papa, I never expected this from you."

Robert was not understanding a bit of that nonsense, so he turned to the only person that might understand anything "Cora, what the-" He motioned to approach the bed, but both his daughters took a step back and shielded their mother from him. He sighed frustrated. "Girls, this is not funny anymore. Will you stop this nonsense?"

"Nonsense? Is that what you think this is? You think that doing such thing to the woman you're supposed to love and cherish is nonsense?" At this, Cora hid her face in her hands. "See, Papa, now you've made Mama upset!"

Robert's eyes shot to his wife, who sat in bed with her hands covering her face, his heart clenching for her. But a peculiar way her shoulders were trembling gave her away… "Your mother is not upset, she's laughing!"

Both girls looked to her mother, just to see her dropping her hands from her face and bursting out laughing. "Mama?"

"Sybil, darling, I deeply appreciate the concern, but none of this is what you might think." The other three stared at her, the girls waiting an explanation, Robert wondering how his wife would put it. "Girls, the thing is… me and your father were making love-"

"Oh god." Mary mumbled, and both Robert and Sybil were suddenly red as tomatoes.

"Yes, Mary. We were making love, or getting there, so, trust me when I tell you that I was feeling loved and cherished. But your father happened to, unintentionally, hit my face with his chin. End of story."

"Spare me the details, thank you. Sorry about the confusion, Papa. Glad you're alright, Mama." Mary gave her mother a warm smile before leaving.

Sybil stood in the middle of the room contemplating both her mother and father. "I… I guess I owe you an apology, Papa. I'm glad I got it all wrong, I didn't want something like that to be true. So, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, darling. We all know how hard you fight all your battles." He said, kissing his younger daughter in the forehead.

Sybil looked up to her mother, visibly ashamed. "I'm sorry about the mess, Mama. I was just… very upset. I'm-I'm really glad it all worked out. I was worried."

"Of course you were, baby." Cora said, a gentle smile in her face, amazed by her youngest daughter's strength and stubbornness.

Sybil approached her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I can ask Mrs. Hughes for some cream for that. Or even Dr. Clarkson."

"I would appreciate it, honey."

Sybil smiled at her mother and then her father one last time before leaving the room.

"Boy…" Robert sighed, but couldn't contain a smile. "That girl is one piece of work."

…..

"_Ouch!" Cora yelped when they both landed in the bed, Robert on top, removing her hands from his back and covering her face._

"_Oh darn!" He cursed, aware of some part of his face that had hit Cora hard. "Cora, darling, I hit you, didn't I?"_

"_Yes." She mumbled through her fingers, and Robert stepped aside from her top and sat next to her in bed, pulling her by her arms to a sitting position._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He panicked. "Is there any blood?"_

"_I don't think so…"She said, uncovering her face, but hesitantly touching the skin under her eye, above her cheek. "But it will definitely leave a bruise somewhere he. It was your chin or something."_

"_Oh darling, I'm so so sorry!" He held her hands and kissed them. "You do know it wasn't on purpose, don't you?"_

"_Of course, Robert, don't be silly." She said, kissing him on the lips. "It was just our clumsiness."_

"_Oh Lord, Cora, it's getting swollen!" He exclaimed, panicked. "Does it hurt …here?"_

"_OOWW, yes, it does!"_

"_Do you want me to go get some ice?"_

"_No, darling, it's not necessary." She said, stroking his face gently. "You'd scare the servants."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure…" She whispered into his neck, kissing him eagerly._

"_You want to go back to that? After what just happened?"_

"_Honey, it's not a big deal, we were clumsy, that's all. Our clumsiness will only get worse through the years. So of course I want to go back to that!"_

"_If you're sure…" He said, but she was already working on the buttons of his pajama. Taking one last look at her slightly reddened cheek, he engulfed her in an embrace and laid her in bed again, intended to finish what they had started._

…_._

_**So, this is it! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts! Reviews keep me rolling!**_

_**See you soon***_

_**Maryana Snape**_


End file.
